


Regina Meets Allison

by that1girl21



Category: House M.D., Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Doppelganger, F/F, Fantasizing, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Smut, bar hookups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that1girl21/pseuds/that1girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally poste on FF.net. (Wherein I accidentally spelled Cameron's first name wrong-- Whoops.) As the title suggests, this is a (Sort of) Swan Queen story where Regina meets Cameron from House MD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina Meets Allison

"Why couldn't everybody in the world just be bisexual?"

It was a question that had haunted Regina Mills pretty much since her high school days. Ever since she discovered she liked women, it was a wish she had always wanted to have fulfilled. It would solve so many problems for her and everyone else. Time and time again, Regina had been in a scenario where she would fall for a woman who just wasn't "into that." Oh, sure. She did occasionally find a woman who was either gay or willing to experiment, but more often than not, she fell for a straight girl and nothing ever came of it. It probably had something to do with the fact that she had somewhat particular tastes. She really wasn't into the whole short haired, boyish look. She wanted a WOMAN. Long hair, lean, slim, or even athletic body. That type of thing. Regina hated being picky, but what can you do?

Because of this, it had been a long time since Regina had felt a woman's touch. A touch she longed for so very much. Jesus, it had probably been years and, being the mayor of Storybrooke, she didn't have much time to get out and meet someone. Making things ten times worse is that there was a person in Storybrooke that truly brought her sexual frustrations to the surface. One person who got Regina hot and bothered by just the thought or mention of her, or just being in the same room with her: Sheriff Emma Swan, her son's biological mother.

From the first moment Regina saw her, she was immediately drawn to Emma and could never stop staring at her every chance she got, whether it be at her shining blonde hair, or her beautiful eyes, or her backside in a pair of tight jeans. Regina couldn't count how many times she had to restrain herself from pretty much forcing herself on this woman. The attraction was seriously that strong and she couldn't do anything about it because, as stated above, Emma was most definitely not into women. Damn.

Anyways, time to begin our story proper. Remember how, being a Mayor, Regina doesn't get to go out and meet people as often as she would like to? Well, one lucky day, she did get that opportunity. She finally hit a rare lull in her life where there was nothing going on. Nothing adventurous or dangerous, nothing in the town that required her attention beyond a few mayoral duties that could easily be pushed aside for a few days. And, seizing the chance, Regina packed a bag and decided to take a little trip. She woke up in the morning and took her son over to Emma's place (almost having her breath literally taken away when Emma answered the door in short pajama shorts and a wife beater), and then left Storybrooke. She honestly had no idea where she was headed, just decided to drive until she found a spot where she liked. Even if she didn't really end up stopping somewhere, at least she would get some new surroundings. How or why the hell she ended up going so far as Princeton, New Yersey is anybody's guess.

Regardless, she decided to stop there when she was driving down a street and spotted a bar. Particularly, a lesbian bar, a kind of place she hadn't been to in college and something they didn't have in Storybrooke. It was more or less a gut reaction, but Regina pulled into the parking lot without a second though, parked the car, and walked up to the entrance with her heart racing.

When she entered, she discovered that the bar was actually bigger than she originally estimated and was actually more like a club, with a few dozen girls dancing to loud music and flashing lights everywhere. Regina, as much as she'd like to join on on the dancing, wasn't exactly dressed for it. She had on a skirt that was just a bit too tight for it and heels that were just a bit too high, (note to self: when you're on a road trip, don't wear heels), so she just sat at the bar and ordered a drink, watching all of the women's bodies move to the beat of the music and enjoying the sights very much. The only question was what to do now. Does she just sit here and watch, or does she try to pick one of these girls up? For the record, her sexual desires wasn't the point of going on this trip. She just needed to get out of Storybrooke for a while, but watching the women just reminded her of how much missed this life and brought it all back up to the surface again; grinding up against another woman, her hands all over your body, just using body language and eye contact to tease and flirt... And, my, my, there were a lot of beautiful women there that night.

But there was one woman in particular that caught Regina's attention. One that made her stop dead in her tracks and drop her jaw, almost her drink. In the middle of the dance floor, Regina spotted her: a woman who, (totally not kidding), looked exactly like Emma Swan! Regina must have stared at her for a full ten minutes before she really believed it. Sure, there were small differences like the fact that this woman was brunette rather than blonde, and also looked slightly younger (though that could have just been the lighting), but other than that, she was a dead ringer for the woman Regina had lusted after for years now.

'This cannot be real.' Regina thought to herself. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Emma's number, all while keeping her eyes on the woman. She didn't want to lose track of her for a second. "Come on, come on..." Regina said when she heard the dial tone.

"Hello?" Emma's voice came through.

Regina was watching the dancing woman. She never answered a phone or said anything. She just danced and sang along with the song that was playing. It definitely wasn't Emma.

"Regina?" Emma said again.

"...Uh... Sorry, Miss Swan. Wrong number." Regina hung up without waiting for a response.

Good god, what was this? Was she seeing things? Was she under some kind of spell? Had she stepped into the twilight zone or something? What are the odds of this happening? As Regina watched her leave the dance floor, she kept wondering how to react. Her mind was completely blank. Really, there was only one way she could react: she had to meet this woman to be sure this was really happening. If it was real and this wasn't a spell or a dream, Regina couldn't help but see this as the universe giving her a real chance, as hokey as it sounds. And if she was going to meet her, it had to be now because lord knows everybody else would want her too. She was easily the most gorgeous thing within a ten block radius and was apparently alone. As fast as she could, she got the bartender's attention. She pointed the woman out, now seated alone across the room, and bought her a drink.

As the bartender brought the drink over to her, Regina watched and wondered what she was doing. Was she going to seduce her? Just talk with her? Stand there speechless like an imbecile? Heck, even back in her more promiscuous days, she was never one to take initiative and try to pick someone up at a bar. Whatever she was going to do, she had to think it up fast, because the bartender was pointing at Regina after handing the woman the drink. The woman waved at her with a shy, but cute as hell smile, and Regina waved back. On the outside, she was confident, but on the inside, it was a different story, made no better when the woman approached her and extended her hand.

"Thanks for the drink." she said.

Regina stammered for a moment, but then got the words out of her mouth. "You're welcome." She nervously extended her hand. "I'm Regina."

"Allison." the woman sat down next to her and shook her hand.

"Good to meet you, Allison." Regina tried to calm herself as a whiff of the woman's lovely perfume went into her nose. A heavenly smell, by the way.

"You know, it's... it's actaully kind of funny. I saw you walk in earlier. I was hoping to find you again."

"Did you?"

"I remember, I saw you walk in the door and I tried to keep track of where you were, but I kinda lost you when the lights went off for a sec."

"Really?!" Regina blushed.

"I don't really know how that happened. Like I said, it was only for a second and now you're sitting here at the bar right next to these lights. I figured you might have been easy to spot." Allison said.

"Well, I'm very flattered you noticed me."

"I'm flattered you noticed me."

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing here by yourself?" Regina asked. She tried to stop herself from saying that, feeling like it sounded a little too forward.

"I was actually here with a friend earlier, but she had to leave. I just decided to stick around a little longer." Allison took a sip of her drink. "I've never seen you here before."

"Actually, I've... I'm from out of town. Just passing through."

"Where are you from?"

"Maine..."

"Oh, wow. That's pretty far."

"It's actually a town called Storybrooke. Ever been?"

"It sounds a little familiar, but I can't say I have. What brings you here?"

"I just found a chance to take a road trip to myself. You know, just to get out."

"I know what you mean. I just quit my job a few days ago and I had a... sort of... relationship that just ended, so I'm just taking some me time, too."

"Did she break your heart?"

"He, actually. And, no. It wasn't too bad."

"So, you're bi?"

Allison nodded. "I don't broadcast it to too many people, but yes."

"What did you do? Your job, I mean."

"I was a doctor at Princeton Plainsboro."

"A doctor?!" Allison nodded as she sipped her drink. Regina was impressed and reached her hand up to tuck a few strands of hair behind Allison's ear. "Smart and pretty."

Allison blushed and responded to the touch by pushing some strands of hair off Regina's shoulder. "And what do you do?"

"I'm a mayor."

"Seriously?!" Allison asked. "Or is that one of those pickup lines you use to impress dumb women so they'll go home with you?"

Regina smiled. "If that was the case, I would have said something like 'FBI Agent.'"

"That sounds about right." Allison polished off her glass and set it down between them before leaning in closer to Regina, gently resting a hand on her thigh. "Smart, successful, and beautiful."

Regina leaned in closer, too. "You like?"

"I like."

They both leaned in for a kiss. Both women had a split second where they thought it was too soon and both had expected the other to pull back, but instead both lips pressed together, parting in seconds to let there tongues gain access to each other's mouths, massaging them together as they both enjoyed the pure extasy of the kiss.

When the kiss ended and they parted, Regina took in a deep breath. "God, I haven't kissed a woman in so long."

"Neither have I."

Both women just sat there in silence for another minute or so, before Allison gently grabbed Regina's hand.

"Come home with me." she said. Regina just stared at her. "My apartment isn't that far from here and it's getting late, anyway."

Regina just nodded. Allison smiled and pulled Regina up out of her seat, escorting the woman toward the exit.

The short car ride was pretty quiet, and Regina and Allison couldn't help but fidget in their seats with nervousness and anticipation. Regina still couldn't beleive this was happening. How lucky was she to meet this woman? For years, she had held in all of this sexual energy and frustration, and now she finally had the chance to let it all go on pretty much the clone of the woman that had been the target of most of her frustration for years. Whatever devine entity had allowed her this privilage, she wanted to get down on her knees and thank them. Every once in a while, Regina would glance over at Allison and, for a second, she thought her hair had turned blonde, only making the wait to Allison's apartment more frustrating. But, eventually, they reached her apartment. Regina could swear she heard a clock ticking as they made there way from the garage and to Allison's door. She could barely keep her excitement from showing as they made the journey inside and, by the time they had their shoes off, Regina couldn't bear it anymore. Fuck it. They were behind closed doors now and there was no point in delaying it anymore.

Before Allison could even turn on the lights, Regina had her pinned against a wall, her arms around her, and her lips pressed against her own. It was an action Allison quickly and happily reciprocated, taking a hand and roughly massaging one of Regina's breasts through her shirt as Regina grinded on one of Allison's legs between her thighs. Allison wrapped her other leg around Regina's waist, Regina grabbing the woman's thigh and helping her lift higher as to bring them closer together as she dry humped with woman against the wall.

Their bodies never parting, Allison gave Regina a gentle shove against the opposite wall, running her hands through the woman's hair and giving her a kiss as there hands continued to explore each others' still-clothed bodies. Regina turned them over on the wall, pinning Allison against it and started kissing her like she always wanted to kiss Emma. Slow, sensual but loving, her arms holding her tight as Emma's/Allison's hands moved down to squeeze Regina's ass through her tight skirt. All the while, the two womens' moans of ecstasy were all that could be heard in the dark apartment.

When they finally did make it to the bedroom and onto the bed, Regina's lips and tongue began to explore Allison's neck and collar bone, taking in the taste of her skin and the scent of her perfume. All throughout the heated make-out session, Regina's imagination couldn't help but wander. Sometimes, she would be kissing the beautiful, intelligent, young brunette doctor, Allison Cameron. Sometimes it would be the strong, sexy, blonde Sheriff Emma Swan. She couldn't help it, of course. Her mind was all over the place just because of the situation and all of the feelings she was now able to release.

"God, I've missed this so much." Regina said against the woman's skin. She looked up into the woman's eyes, pushing aside her now blonde hair and tucking it behind her ear. "I want you so fucking bad."

The women kissed again, more passionately than before as Emma kept teasing Regina's shirt, lifting it up just high enough to test Regina before putting it back down again, all while teasing Regina's breasts through her shirt. Allison leaned them over on the bed a bit and started to massage Regina's left thigh, a feeling that made Regina's breath hitch as she watched the woman's hand move from her ass to her leg and back again. It was a feeling that made her want Allison more and Regina returned this feeling by sucking on Emma's pulse point, making her gasp at the touch

Regina moved over a bit to Allison's right shoulder, pulling down the shoulder of her shirt and gently kissing her up her neck again and to her mouth. By now, Regina had figured out that kissing Emma's neck was her weakness, so she kept doing it again. It barely even registered to her that they were still fully clothed, nor would it bother her if she did notice. She wanted this to last.

"You're amazing." Allison sighed.

Regina kissed Allison once again, pushing her on her back against the bed. She began to explore the woman's body, her mouth dropping to her cleavage, kissing and licking what skin was currently exposed and running her hands over her soft breasts.

Emma flipped the two over and positioned herself on top of Regina, who grabbed Allison's ass as the blonde began to buck against Regina's leg. As she did this faster and faster, Regina's grip on her behind tightened and the feeling was so intoxicating that Regina didn't even notice when the brunette had pulled down her shirt to expose a single breast, which she squeezed and sucked on, making Regina's nipples harder than they already were. It was everything Regina had ever wanted and remembered getting out of sex with a woman. Allison worshipped her body with every move, and Regina would do the same for her.

Allison lifted her head from Regina's breast and kissed her only for a second before sitting up and Regina lifted her own shirt up over her head. Emma did the same, exposing her own beautiful breasts that Regina didn't wait to enjoy. She sat up, hands running along Allison's body and took one in her mouth. Allison's head leaned back and she closed her eyes, just enjoying Regina's mouth as her hands cradled the woman's head, pulling her close. Regina teased and tasted Allison's nipples as she tried to memorize how this woman felt and how amazing this experience was. She wanted to be able to draw this woman from memory when it was all said and done. She wanted to remember this perfectly for later because it's a good chance they wouldn't see each other after tomorrow morning, or even tonight.

Emma pulled her head up, both women kissing once again before Alyson got off Regina's lap and leaned back to allow Regina access to her jeans. As she unbuttoned and unzipped them, she looked up at Allison, both womens' eyes dark with lust. Regina pulled Allison's jeans down her long, beautiful legs to reveal a pair of black lace panties. Regina took one of Allison's ankles in her hand and began to kiss it, while running a hand down to the blonde's thigh. This didn't last long though, as Allison leaned up and kissed Regina, pulling her back to lean over her. Regina's hand moved down Allison's body. No teasing this time, instead the hand went straight in between Allison's legs and began to rub her through her panties. Emma began to moan as Regina did this while once again tasting the woman's breast. Allison's own hand began to help Regina out, rubbing through the panties and making the blonde moan even more.

It wasn't enough for Regina just yet. She didn't just want to touch this woman, she wanted to taste her. She moved down over Allison's body between her legs. Allison knew what was cumming and moved her panties aside to allow Regina better access. As Regina tasted Allison, she looked up to see the woman lean back on the bed, chest heaving with every heavy breath as Regina savored the taste, running her tongue up and down, sometimes teasing, sometimes not. God, Regina never wanted that taste to go away.

"OH, god! Regina! God!" was all Allison could say through her moans.

Regina stopped teasing all together. Her tongue dove into Emma, massaging her clit, sending further waves of pleasure through the woman's body. Her breath heaved as she got closer and closer to her climax. Allison massaged one of her breasts as this was all going on and just enjoyed Regina's tongue.

"God, that feels so good, Regina." Allison said. She grabbed Regina's head as the woman continued to go down on her and she felt her orgasm approaching. The young doctor smiled as it took over her and all she could say was "YES, YES! OHH, GOD! HOLY SHIT!" Not even noticing when Regina removed her panties and leaned over her. "God, let me touch you!"

Allison through her sweaty arms around Regina and pulled her in for a short but heated kiss. Regina sat up on her knees and Allison unzipped her skirt, but not taking it off. Allison licked her fingers and put them inside her skirt. The two women smiled mischievously at each other and Emma found Regina's clit, a feeling that made Regina jump at the touch.

"Sensitive?" Allison asked.

"I told you it had been a while." Regina smiled.

"And no panties?"

"Never even heard of 'em." Regina joked .

Allison gently touched Regina's dripping clit. "Someone's eager. I can tell."

"Going down on you got me so fucking wet." Regina confessed.

Emma inserted her fingers inside Regina while simultaneously kissing her breasts just as Regina had done with her. Regina rode Allison's fingers as they thrust in and out of her. She didn't know which was better: Allison's fingers or her mouth. Either way, it was simply amazing. Allison took her fingers out of Regina and bent her over to get a look at her ass, pulling the skirt completely down her legs and throwing them across the room.

"God, your body is unbelievable." Allison said as her hands roamed over Regina's skin and she leaned up to kiss Regina once more.

Regina laid down on her side and Emma hovered over her, reaching around and under her right leg to put her fingers inside the woman, thrusting in and out more and more. After a few seconds, Regina realized Allison was teasing her, playing with her just enough to not make her go over the edge.

While Allison did this, she leaned in to Regina's ear and began to whisper. "Do you want to cum, Regina?"

"Yes!" Regina was already begging.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! God, please!"

"I want you to promise me something, then."

"Anything!"

"Don't go back home tomorrow. Stay with me. Just one more day. I won't be able to get enough of you tonight." Allison demanded and she inserted three fingers inside Regina.

"OH! YES!" Regina gasped.

"What was that?!" Allison thrust the fingers in faster and faster, at last letting Regina's orgasm rise to the surface.

"YES! YES! I'LL STAY! I'LL STAY! GOD!" Regina screamed as her sexual energy was finally released and Emma leaned over on top of her to kiss her.

Regina's hands squeezed the woman's ass and her legs wrapped around her waist and they both began to grind against one another. Regina began to do the same and she held her grip tight onto Allison's ass as the two women began to moan, bodies pressed against one another thrusting faster and faster, lips occasionally coming together until it was all over with and Regina flipped them over, rubbing her fingers and sticking some of Emma's juices on her fingers. She brought them up to Allow Allison to taste herself before Regina took a sample.

"Sit on my face, baby." Allison demanded.

And Regina did so with a happy smile on her face she kept eye contact with the other woman until she saw her face disappear between her legs. And it wasn't long before Regina felt the woman's tongue inside her again. Regina reached back and felt between Emma's legs, inserting her fingers and giving the woman her own taste of pleasure, both women racing the other to see who would come first. In the end, it was Regina. Not a surprise, considering how talented Allison was with her tongue and the fact that she also had a hold of one of Regina's breasts the whole time, so, in the end, Regina gave up on trying to win and just rode Allison's face while holding onto her head between her legs, feeling the woman's nipples against her ass and gasping for breath as she finally came.

Regina calmed herself a bit as she got off Allison and gently turned her over on her stomach. By the look on her face, Allison knew she was up to something just by the look on her face, so she braced herself for what ever came next. After a few seconds of silence, she felt Regina's gentle kiss on her back, up to her neck, and along her ear. She listened to Regina's heavy, lust-filled breaths as she took in Allison's scent and bit gently on her earlobe before she made her way down Allison's back, licking up and down her spine. Regina wasn't even touching her g-spot, and yet it had her moaning just from the touch even before Regina's mouth finally made contact with her ass.

Regina kissed her cheeks as if savoring the smooth skin. Emma's ass lifted up off the bed, knowing where this was going. She felt Regina's hand and mouth explore her with loving care at first before she lifted Allison's hips in the air to she was on her knees and spread out in front of Regina. Allison felt her cheeks being spread as Regina's tongue dove in between them, stroking her more and more until she also began to rub the blonde's clit, as well. Allison closed her eyes and felt to pleasure become more and more, just feeling Regina's tongue and fingers work on her before her tongue was replaced with a single finger that poked in and out of her.

This was unbelievable. She had just met this woman no more than an hour ago, and yet here she was giving Allison the best sexual experience she had had in years. As she felt the next orgasm (certainly not the last she would have that night) she couldn't believe how lucky she was and she was so thankful to have her for another day.

Regina was thinking the same thing. All the years she had fantasized and dreamed about being with a woman again, and the experience was better than any of her fantasies or memories. This would go on for another hour or two, with the women never getting enough of each other. Needless to say, when Regina eventually returned to Storybrooke and saw Emma again, it wasn't any easier than before, not being able to be with her in the way Regina wanted to, but she would always have the memory of the beautiful Allison Cameron.


End file.
